deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield vs. Snoopy
Garfield vs. Snoopy is an episode of AdamGregory03's fanon Death Battles, and the first of his battles to be a joke episode. Description Garfield vs. Snoopy: It's high stakes as two of the biggest names in the funny papers duke it out to the death! Who will reign supreme? Interlude Boomstick: Hey everyone, guess what? Wiz is off attending some nerd convention competition or whatever. So you get an all Boomstick episode! Lucky you. Anyway, today we're bringing together two of the biggest names in the funny pages. Garfield, the world's laziest cat, and Snoopy, the dog with multiple personality disorder. I'm Boomstick and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Garfield Cue the beginning of the Garfield and Friends theme song. Boomstick: Garfield was born into the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant. This resulted in him being hooked on food since the moment he could walk. And that also resulted in the restaurant running out of pasta quite often. So in order to save his business, the chef had to give Garfield away to a pet shop. Poor little gluttonous guy. He was eventually adopted by a man named Jon Arbuckle, probably looking for companionship since he can't get a date. Cue a scene from The Garfield Show episode "The Not So Sweet Sound of Music" where Jon is playing an accordion. Boomstick: ...Gee, I wonder why. That was the day when both of their lives changed. Garfield got himself a new home, while also making Jon's life a living hell. Garfield can... Actually, what can he do? Hang on a second. Rustling papers is heard. Boomstick: Okay, let's see here. He's a fat cat... Loves lasagna... Kicks Odie a lot... Owns a teddy bear... These aren't powers! Wait, so he can't do shit? How are we gonna have a Death Battle if someone can't do anything special? ...Hang on, let me fix this. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES Boomstick: Sorry about that. I had to do some more... "research". So anyway, it turns out a meteor from Krypton crash landed near the pet shop he was being held at. And after Jon adopted him, he discovered his cat had some fucking awesome superpowers. He was given super strength, supreme durability, a power belch... uh... he's strong enough to lift cars and create earthquakes. What else... His fat also allows him to be immune to gunfire, and most things that hit it just bounce right off. And he can also shoot lasers out of his eyes. Garfield is one ferocious feline! Garfield: "You folks have this confused. I'm real and you're animated." Snoopy Cue the original intro to The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Boomstick: Snoopy was born into the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm, along with his seven siblings. And I thought rabbits were good at multiplying. After the puppy farm closed down, the siblings went off to live on their own. Eventually, Snoopy was adopted by a kid named Charlie Brown. And it was clear from the get-go that Snoopy was not your normal dog. Linus: "Why can't you have a normal dog like everyone else?" Boomstick: Well screw you too, blanket baby. Snoopy's eccentric personality is more than meets the eye however. It turns out he's been a flying ace in World War one, a soldier at Valley Forge, a world famous attorney, the Easter Beagle, an orthopedic surgeon... Wait, that's all just his imagination? ...Ugh. Be right back. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AGAIN Boomstick: Sorry about that. Anyway, it turns out that Snoopy was born on the Saiyan planet, where he was sent to Earth and later adopted by Charlie Brown. He can fly, shoot lasers, and has incredible strength. He's able to lift up an elephant without any effort. He can also survive extreme temperatures, and can give himself a power up to become a Super Saiyan! In which he can shoot lightning and break rocks in half. ...Shut up, they don't pay me enough for this job anyway. Cue the ending of the 2015 Peanuts movie trailer. Intermission Boomstick: Okay, so everyone's ready for battle! We-''' ''A door opening is heard. Wizard: (Sadly) Hey, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh, hey, Wiz. How'd the science thing go? Wizard: I brought in a subatomic particle separator... and I lost to a baking soda volcano! Boomstick: Ouch. Wizard: Wait, what's... Oh right, we were doing Garfield vs. Snoopy today! I completely forgot! Boomstick: Don't worry about it. I handled all the research and animation. Wizard: Really? Boomstick: Yep. Take it away! Wizard: Okay then. All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Battle Setting: An Arena. On one side of the arena, Jon, Odie, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, and Pooky. On the other side, Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, Lucy, Woodstock, and Peppermint Patty. Doors on both sides of the arena open up. Garfield and Snoopy walk into the center. They stare each other down, and get ready to fight. FIGHT! Garfield shoots lasers from his eyes, and Snoopy counters by shooting lasers out of his hands. Garfield stomps the ground and shakes it, knocking Snoopy into the air. Snoopy begins to fly and shoots more lasers at Garfield, which bounce off of his jiggly belly. Garfield punches the ground and picks up a chunk of it, then hurdles it at Snoopy. Snoopy blasts another laser at it and breaks it, but Garfield leaps up from behind it and punches Snoopy to the ground, followed by shooting another laser at him. Snoopy dodges it, and then accesses his Super Saiyan mode. Garfield lands and inhales, making his muscles bigger. The two of them run toward each other. Snoopy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Garfield: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Snoopy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Garfield: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Snoopy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Garfield: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their fists collide, and create a mushroom cloud explosion that obliterates the arena. When the smoke clears, both of them are reduced to ashes. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle! Right, Wiz? Wiz: ... Boomstick: Both of them were equally matched in terms of strength and skill. One simply could not go down without the other. Wiz: ...I am NEVER leaving you alone with this AGAIN. Boomstick: ...That's probably for the better. Wiz: (Frustrated sigh) "This battle is a draw..." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Cat vs Dog Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015